Over the years, there have been many attempts to provide retractable reels for a diverse multitude of applications. For instance, it has been recognized that retractable reels have application for long extendible electrical cords, signal cables, water hoses, air hoses, and the like, which preferably remain attached or connected at their source but, nevertheless, present a problem relative to storage during periods in which they are not in use. In one particular application, the desirability of a retractable reel assembly for telephone extension cords has been recognized.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,825, issued on Aug. 27, 1918, to D. Swope discloses a reel disposed within a box wherein a loaded spring is utilized. A cord extends from a signal box, enters the box, and is wrapped around a spindle, and the cord is then wrapped around a reel, exits the box, and is secured to a telephone. Unfortunately, Swope requires a spindle device in which the cord is wrapped in an extended axial direction, greatly increasing the size of the box.
Furthermore, Swope does not disclose any means for restraining retraction of the cord and, thus, the cord is in constant tension and, upon releasing the telephone, the cord will automatically be retracted into the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,688, issued on May 24, 1983 to J. N. Smith discloses a retractable reel which permits the extension and retraction of a cord through a pair of openings. Smith uses a loaded spring for retracting the cord. Further, Smith provides a ratchet gear having a pawl with an accompanying spring to retain the cord in a selected position of extension.
Nevertheless, Smith must provide a recess in a sidewall to permit a clamp to fit within the structure, and the cord must be coiled over a portion of its length where it exits the housing. Further, Smith teaches the necessity of the coiled cord exiting the housing axially and, as a result, is entirely unsuited for mounting on a wall in proximity to a telephone jack.
Still other attempts to deal with the problem of providing a retractable reel assembly for a telephone extension cord are disclosed in the prior art in a wide variety of embodiments. Among these are Pierce U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,608; Prescott U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,157; Bellmer U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,779; Kaempf U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,587; Flannelly U.S. Pat. No. 2,211,561; Hellmann U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,352; Allen U.S. Pat. No. 1,865,069; and Sebell U.S. Pat. No. 1,737,978. However, no one has succeeded in providing a compact housing to be mounted on a wall in proximity to a telephone jack for withdrawal and retraction of a telephone extension cord.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact retractable reel assembly for a telephone extension cord.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a retractable reel assembly where the housing can be mounted at a selected location along a wall in proximity to a telephone or telephone jack so as to be relatively inconspicuous.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a retractable reel assembly where the housing can be mounted on a wall at varying distances from a telephone or telephone jack by reason of an excess of telephone extension cord.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a retractable reel assembly where the telephone extension cord can be withdrawn from the housing to a selected point, retained at that selected point, and later withdrawn back into the housing.
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a retractable reel assembly where the telephone extension cord feeds the signal directly through the assembly without the utilization of movable contacts.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above stated problems and accomplishing the stated objects by providing an improved and compact retractable reel assembly for a telephone extension cord.